<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рядом by evjjj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048118">Рядом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evjjj/pseuds/evjjj'>evjjj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evjjj/pseuds/evjjj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шоё впервые увидел в Нацу не по возрасту глубокую грусть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Natsu &amp; Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рядом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хината втянул носом холодный воздух Мияги затрепетал от разливающегося внутри тепла и нетерпения; и трепет только усилился, когда он еще издали увидел кусок родного забора и тёмно-рыжую крышу. Вся Мияги была накрыта снегом. Мелкий, будто осторожно просеянный, он напоминал тающую на языке сахарную пудру. И, честное слово, хотелось, как ребенку, зарываться в него пальцами, бежать вдоль оград и собирать его с поверхностей ладонями, кидать во все стороны и смотреть во все глаза. Воздух был предпразднично заряжен, крыша всё приближалась, и Хината подумал, что еще немного, и он поддастся этому желанию.</p><p>Не поддался, но только потому, что Нацу  прыгнула на него с порога и обвила руками-ногами, как мартышка — лиану, а мама подошла  секундой позже и тоже обняла. Шоё не успел опомниться, а когда пришёл в себя — захлестнули чувства. Со всей силы. </p><p>Он будто бы никуда не уезжал. Будто бы не было самолётов, шумного Токио, Бразилии и прочей жизни после школы. Казалось, что он всё такой же, да и тут почти ничего не изменилось. Шоё подумал, что если зайдет в свою комнату, то застанет там самого себя, только на десять лет младше. Но в комнате всё как раз-таки поменялось. Вместо его старой кровати стоял раскладной диван, на столе — новый ноутбук, на стенах, чёрт возьми, грамоты, причём не его — Нацу. В сердце вырастает такая всеобъемлющая гордость, что если бы рядом был Кагеяма, точно уколол бы его за выражение лица, с которым он замер.</p><p>Шоё подошёл к стене, чтобы получше рассмотреть выгравированное «Хината Нацу» вперемешку с названиями команд, и едва смог сдержать готовые вырваться наружу слёзы - ему, всё-таки, уже за двадцать. </p><p>За ужином мама рассказывала, какая Нацу умница, а та прятала красные щёки, наклонившись к тарелке с куриным карри, и заливала смущение чаем. Шоё помнил, какая смелая она была в детстве и какая была гордая, поэтому рассмеялся и легко пихнул её в бок. </p><p>Хината надеялся, что сестра не хотела вслед за ним рвануть в Бразилию — потому что в этом случае на другом континенте дело не закончится. Шоё запомнил Нацу как ту, которая всегда изо всех сил стремилась вперед, не видя пред собой никаких преград. И другой страны ей будет мало — захочет всю вселенную покорить. Шоё думал, что будь это возможно, она полетела бы осваивать марсианские пустыни и стала бы первой в мире чемпионкой по игре в межгалактический волейбол, и Шоё бы в это втянула, а он бы точно помог с правилами, что ему стоит? И вправду, с мелкой — хоть на край света. К тому же, это так приятно, когда у сестры горят глаза, а помогать ей — его приятная обязанность.</p><p>— Шоё, — тянет сестра, когда они уже развалились на диване и почти включили один из рождественских фильмов, которые уже смотрели по многу раз, но всё ещё почему-то предпочитали новым. </p><p>Шоё повернулся на бок, показывая, что слушает.</p><p>— Ты всегда знал, что будешь заниматься только волейболом?</p><p>Вопрос был внезапным, но прозвучал так, как будто Нацу долго над ним думала и ждала момента, чтобы задать. Шоё попытался вспомнить, было ли что-то ещё, что волновало его так же — на ум ничего не приходило. Всё менялось, но волейбол оставался всегда. Шоё помотал головой и посмотрел Нацу в глаза, но она отвела взгляд, будто бы размышляя о чём-то. </p><p>— Да. — Шоё задумался. — Ну, еще я учился, старался очень! </p><p>Он улыбнулся, ведь Нацу знала, что учился он так себе. </p><p>Шоё отдал бы если не всё, то многое, чтобы снова оказаться в средней школе и пережить заново те моменты. Он был одержим волейболом едва ли меньше, чем сейчас. Возможно, тогда волейбол был по-особенному важен для него. Он был воздухом, которым он дышал, и кровью, которую перегоняло его сердце. Идеей-фикс, овладевшей им. Первой и единственной на всю жизнь любовью. Возможно, он хотел бы вернуться и чуть больше смотреть по сторонам, чуть больше замечать, запоминать и узнавать о жизни, о которой он иногда забывал. Он видел: сестра совсем не такая. Она мучилась от выборов, подбрасываемых жизнью, потому что видела все варианты. Шоё думал, что в этом её главная сила, даже если Нацу пока казалось, что это слабость и тяжёлая ноша. </p><p>Нацу выглядела загруженной. Шоё надеялся, что это просто переходный возраст.</p><p>Надеялся, что Нацу не просто гонится за ним. Хотелось думать, что любовь у них к волейболу одинаковая, по-равному искренняя; такая, что глаза затмевает и не гаснет с годами; такая, что не перегорает, как лампочки, а живёт вечным двигателем. </p><p>И Шоё волновался, не забрал ли он слишком много всего, что связано с волейболом, одному себе.</p><p>— А кроме учёбы? — спросила Нацу, и Шоё понял, насколько она повзрослела за два года. Она напомнила ему одноклассниц, которых он в своё время неосознанно боялся, потому что некоторые из них были... другие. Больше видели, больше понимали и, безусловно, больше чувствовали. </p><p>Если Нацу и отличалась от Шоё, то в первую очередь тем, сколько всего она могла чувствовать. Пока Шоё бегал по утрам, быстро завтракал и спешил на утреннюю тренировку, а потом пропадал на уроках до вечера, потому что искренне старался, а после занятий снова брал в руки мяч — Нацу тогда хоть и была маленькой, но понимала, что в жизни её брата есть вещи, которые ничто заменить не сможет, которые не сможет ему заменить даже она сама. И оттого она чувствовала между ними небольшую, но пропасть, возникшую неосознанно. Но она была, и ни Нацу, ни мама не решались её преодолеть, видя, как искренне воодушевлён Шоё и как ему необходим волейбол.   </p><p>Шоё смотрел на Нацу, которая лежала на диване с закрытыми глазами, но была напряжена, будто бы очень хотела услышать от брата что-то определённое. </p><p>И Шоё рассказал ей про редкие прогулки с одноклассниками под раскидистыми ветвями осенних лип, про волнительные ожидания в первый день встречи после каникул, про гудящие от велосипеда ноги, про апельсиновый сок и про то, что лучше делать его дома самой — будет вкуснее и полезнее. О том, как иногда ему было страшно, что он не поспевает за своими мечтами. Нацу лежала и слушала, пока наконец не открыла глаза, и Шоё не увидел, что они у неё блестят. </p><p>Она сглотнула, слабо, но искренне улыбнулась, и спросила: </p><p>— А в Рио ноги тоже болели? </p><p>Шоё замер, а потом неловко погладил сестру по рыжим, завивающимся у висков, волосам. Он тоже сглотнул, хотя слова не давались ему с трудом.</p><p>— Ага. Но больше из-за песка. </p><p>— А какой он был? </p><p>«Как на Марсе», — подумал Шоё, а ответил:</p><p> — Очень горячий.</p><p>Потом посмотрел на свою малышку-Нацу, и впервые увидел в ней не по возрасту глубокую грусть. Фильм на фоне давно стал яркой картинкой и всплесками звуков, которые напоминали им о существовании реальности где-то ещё, кроме пространства вокруг них. Шоё знал, что не хочет больше видеть сестру такой, и именно поэтому с такой ней должен быть именно он. </p><p>— А ты? — спросил он, приподнимаясь на локте и заглядывая ей в глаза. — Чем ты обычно занимаешься? </p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Нацу не отвела взгляд на телевизор. Но Шоё почти сразу же дополнил вопрос:</p><p>— Пойдём, ты мне покажешь? Где бываешь, куда любишь ходить, где играете летом?</p><p>И под звонкое: «Ночь же, брат!» он подскочил с постели и потянул сестру за собой. Они понеслись по лестнице вниз, как в детстве, наперегонки, а потом украдкой надели куртки, шапки и шарфы и схватили мяч. Нацу то и дело поглядывала на него, так и норовя заглянуть в глаза, а Шоё только улыбался и светился изнутри. </p><p>На улице было всё так же чудно, мягко и свежо. Идти можно было прямо по дороге, ночью машин нет, но Нацу всё равно немного беспокоилась, пока они не подошли к небольшой спортивной площадке. Волейбольная сетка была, хоть и потрёпанная, значит, понял Шоё, это оно и есть. </p><p>Они пасовали друг другу, почти не разговаривая. Нацу так сосредоточенно пыхтела, чтоыупара  отчетливо виднелись в воздухе. Шоё улыбался. </p><p>— Мне нравится рисовать, — внезапно сказала она, не отрывая глаз от мяча. — Почему-то я боялась сказать, что мне это нравится.</p><p>Потому что если бы сказала, то «предала» бы волейбол.  Шоё долго подбирал слова, которые действительно могли бы помочь, ведь теперь он — тот, кто должен советовать и наставлять, помогать и подставлять плечо. Он пытался составить непослушные слова в предложения так, чтобы Нацу точно поняла всё, что Шоё хотел ей объяснить.  Хотел доказать ей, что невозможно «растратиться», пока у тебя внутри — вселенная без конца и без края, и что вообще невозможно в жизни предать что-то, кроме самого себя. </p><p>— Нацу, ты... Не бойся. И делай, что нравится. Этого достаточно. И, знаешь,  сама поймёшь, если что-то разлюбишь. Это чувство невозможно перепутать. — Шоё на миг задумался о том, что он — невероятный везунчик, а его сестра — самый замечательный в мире человек, и с каждой минутой он всё больше хочет оставаться как можно ближе к ней, потому что других таких — нет. — Нацу, слышишь меня? Я рядом. </p><p>Нацу улыбалась, верила и чувствовала.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>